


Спусти меня с небес на землю

by morcabre



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Stripping, Trust, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мойст все еще парит в облаках после дня быстрых разговоров и еще более быстрого принятия решений, иногда он просто не может успокоиться. Адора Бель Добросерд дает своему жениху то, что ему нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спусти меня с небес на землю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Bring Me) Down to Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993126) by [TriumphShouts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriumphShouts/pseuds/TriumphShouts). 



Это не так уж удивительно, на самом деле. Несмотря на тот факт, что все смотрят на Шпильку, видят черные платья, высокие каблуки и суровые взгляды, — они все шутят одинаково.

Когда она оборачивает вокруг него веревку, осторожно, но твердо, это совсем не шутка.

Но мы зашли слишком далеко вперед.

Когда дверь в их спальню закрывается, Шпилька запирает засов, отчего раздается приятный стук. Мойст почти бессознательно проверяет окно (маршрут побега № 3), постукивает ногой по старым половицам. У него внутри все сжимается от нервозности и волнения. Это был хороший день — он парил сегодня, превращал плохие новости в хорошие, — но иногда из-за этого он слишком напряжен по ночам, не может успокоиться, не может уснуть. Он отворачивается снять шляпу, сбрасывает ботинки, и когда он поворачивается к ней спиной, Шпилька все еще стоит, прислонившись к двери.

— Ты так напряжен, что сейчас взлетишь, — сухо говорит она, стукнув сигарету о дверную ручку, чтобы сбить пепел. Мойст пожимает плечами. Он чувствует себя как-то странно, ему будто тесно в своем теле.

Адора Белль Добросерд подходит к кровати, опускает сигарету в пепельницу, скидывает с себя пальто и, отвернувшись, аккуратно вешает его в гардероб. Когда она снова поворачивается к Мойсту, в ее руках веревка. Красивая, черная и гладкая, из тончайшего шелка. Первые несколько раз они делали это с тем, что попадало под руку — обрывками ткани, галстуками, ремнями. Однажды она привезла эту веревку, и Мойст так и не почувствовал желания выяснить, где она ее достала.

Мойст сам не понимает, как в его руках оказалась монетка, без особых усилий он заставляет ее плясать вправо и влево над костяшками пальцев. Монетка неосторожно выкатывается из руки, когда она целует его, прижавшись своими холодными губами. Он хотел бы целовать ее вечно, чувствовать совершенное прикосновение губ, толкать ее язык своим. Но Шпилька отталкивает его и берет его лицо в руки, наклоняет голову вперед и назад, так, как ей хочется, рассматривает каждый дюйм.

— Ты хочешь этого… — начинает Шпилька. Она никогда не заставляет его просить, но всегда — сказать «да». Он говорит ей это прежде, чем она закончит, нетерпеливое желание внутри него выталкивает слова вперед.

Она отступает, а ее взгляд ощущается чуть ли не физически тяжелым, когда она велит ему раздеться. Мойст скидывает пиджак, стягивает галстук через голову, не озаботившись развязать его. Он пытается попадать вещами на стул, но если пара из них и оказалась на полу, на самом деле, ему все равно.

— Медленнее, — говорит она, присаживаясь на кровать, играя концом веревки. Мойст делает глубокий вдох, медленно и осторожно расстегивает пуговицы рубашки. Он тянет за рукава и складывает ее перед тем, как положить на стул, а потом наклоняется, чтоб снять носки. Его кожа, кажется, покраснела, и холодный воздух в комнате несет с собой облегчение.

Он расстегивает пуговицу на брюках и медленно снимает их. Теперь он выставлен перед ней на показ, стоит в одном нижнем белье. Шпилька поднимает руку с идеально наманикюренными пальчиками, останавливая его, поднимается и обвивает веревку вокруг его шеи, освободив руки. Не глядя ему в глаза, она опускает руки ниже, скользит пальцами в трусы и проводит кончиком ногтя по члену. Мойст вздрагивает, он теперь совсем твердый, но знает, что еще долго не кончит. Шпилька избавляет его от последнего клочка одежды и снова смотрит, и это приятно — быть оцененным, но не осужденным. Веревка все еще висит на его шее и кажется странно тяжелой — как будто тянет его вниз. Он знает, что она решает, как хочет его, и от этой мысли его член становится еще тверже.

— На кровать, на колени, — ее голос ниже, и он слышит в нем возбуждение.

Мойст делает, как она говорит, веревка падает к его коленям, когда он становится на постель. Адора берет ее за самый кончик и начинает с левой лодыжки, завязывает крепкий узел. Это уже приносит удовольствие, тугая петля на его чувствительной коже. Но потом он как будто теряет это ощущение, когда вслушивается в ее медленное дыхание, она завязывает на нем узлы и тянет, оплетает его бледное тело черной веревкой. Адора делает петлю вокруг его груди, и его дыхание становится поверхностным, оплетает веревку вокруг бедра, и пальцы на ногах сжимаются. Когда она наконец заканчивает и делает узел на его правой лодыжке, все кажется совершенным.

Мойст чувствует себя в безопасности, приземленным и защищенным. Ощущение полета великолепно, но это так же хорошо, только в обратную сторону. Шпилька привязывает его к земле, к ней, и он ничего не может с этим сделать. Ее длинные пальцы и острые ногти проверяют каждый дюйм проделанной работы, убеждаются, что нигде веревка не натянута слишком жестко или слишком свободно. Когда она осторожно тянет за петлю вокруг основания его члена, Мойст задыхается и чуть-чуть напрягает связанные руки. Они обе заведены за спины, а веревки на лодыжках тянут ноги, заставляя дугой выгибать спину. Это неудобно, но он всегда был гибким, — и это больше, чем стоит того.

Шпилька просовывает палец под веревку, обвивающую его шею, и притягивает его в еще один поцелуй — это выводит Мойста из равновесия, и если она отпустит сейчас, он упадет лицом вперед. Хотя поцелуй, глубокий и долгий, стоит того, большую его часть у Мойста совсем пусто в голове. Она отталкивает его, прикусив губу, несильно, ровно так, как нужно, чтоб он почувствовал боль, чтобы вернулся в реальность.

Она быстро и умело сбрасывает платье с плеч, оставив его на талии. Ее грудь теперь обнажена, и она тянет Мойста вперед, направляет его губы к ним. Мойст старается, как может, облизывает и сосет, он почти потерял равновесие, и от этого кружится голова.

Шпилька осторожно усаживает его обратно, и он не падает лицом вперед, но веревка неприятно тянет берда, и он расставляет ноги так широко, как может, не упав. Она не трудится снять платье, только поднимает юбки и скидывает нижнее белье, другой рукой лаская его связанный член. Шпилька медленно скачет на нем, сжимает жарко и тесно. Веревка на члене Мойста слишком тугая, чтоб он мог кончить, так что он ничего не может сделать, просто стоит на коленях, пока она скользит по нему. Он чувствует себя так спокойно, умиротворенно, смиренно ждет, пока она не получит от него удовольствие. Она могла бы оставить его в таком состоянии навсегда, и Мойст не знает, заставило бы это его поволноваться или нет.

Шпилька сжимается и разжимается вокруг него, кончая, молча, но впившись ногтями в его бедра достаточно сильно, чтобы Мойст понял, как она чувствует сейчас. Потом она поднимается с него и заходит за спину, теперь он даже не видит, что она собирается делать. Минуту спустя ее пальцы находят его соски, тянут и сжимают, пока они не заболят. Теперь он борется за каждый вздох: веревка не дает ему нормально дышать. Руки Шпильки опускаются ниже, уделяют больше внимания его связанному члену. Он чувствует ее бедра, прижатые к нему. Ее губы ласкают его ухо, и она шепчет серьезным низким голосом:

— В следующий раз я трахну тебя сзади, — говорит она, двигая рукой по влажному члену. — Ткну тебя лицом в подушку и… — она толкает бедра вперед. — Один друг делает кое-что для меня прямо сейчас.

Теперь сознание Мойста полно картинами, он и понятия не имел, что так сильно хотел этого. Он толкается бедрами вперед, пытаясь получить чуть больше прикосновений, чуть больше хоть чего-нибудь.

— Хочешь кончить? — спрашивает она более сухим и саркастичным голосом, и Мойст ничего не говорит, только кивает и пытается вдохнуть. Он чувствует, как она тянет веревку, а потом натяжение ослабляется. Веревка на груди вдруг развязывается, и он может вдохнуть. Веревка вокруг члена исчезает, и он кончает.

Мойст откидывается спиной на грудь своей невесты, совершенно без сил. Он думает, что должен встать и помочь ей, но в глазах уже темнеет.

Шпилька сматывает веревку с его бессознательного тела, вытирает сперму полотенцем из ванной комнаты. Сентиментальность никогда не смела приближаться к ней, но она не может избавиться от этого чувства, глядя на обнаженное тело Мойста, раскинувшегося на их постели. В конце концов, в этом нет ничего плохого, никто не видит ее нежную улыбку, когда она ложится на кровать рядом с ним.


End file.
